


Old Tricks are the Best Tricks

by Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)



Series: Rock the Classics [2]
Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Crossdressing, F/M, Historical Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-13
Updated: 2010-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/pseuds/Aris%20Merquoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth gets Mick to play dress-up. Written for the "historical roleplay" prompt for kink_bingo 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Tricks are the Best Tricks

"Crossdressing," Beth suggested, halfway through compiling her list of "things Mick hasn't tried in bed yet." It was actually a pretty short list, though to her credit, she hadn't gone to the internet for ideas yet.

"Uhhh," Mick said, and her eyebrows went up. "I mean, not really--but there was this one time in the army."

"Are you _serious?_" she squealed.

Mick looked exasperated. "We were putting on a play... thing, we had this dress, it didn't really fit... it was just a thing."

Beth grinned and made a note on her list.

Three days later, she'd turned up a dress--not 1940s vintage, more 80s prom than anything, but it was in Mick's size. "What?" he said when he saw it.

"C'mon," she said, pushing it at him until he had to take it. "Try it on."

His expression was a few notches past dubious. "Uh, you want me to wear a dress?"

"It'll be fun," she said, putting the plastic bag which still had her outfit in it on a chair. "Give it a shot."

Mick's "bedroom" didn't have a bed in it, just his freezer, so they usually just fooled around there in the living room--which Beth was totally fine with; it felt risky and sexy and dangerous. But it was obvious that Mick wanted some privacy to change, so she walked over to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of orange juice from the stash Mick had laid on.

As she swallowed she could hear Mick taking his clothes off, and she fought to keep herself from turning around to watch. She could hear him tugging at fabric, and then finally making irritated noises. "What's up?" she asked.

"I can't get the zipper," he said. "Also, I look stupid."

She put the glass down and turn around. Mick was standing with his hands on his hips, scowling at his reflection in the window. Beth walked up behind him and pulled the zipper the rest of the way up, then pulled the voluminous skirt until it was hanging mostly right. The dress had a fairly high neckline, and it was made for someone without much of a chest, which only helped how it sat on Mick's shoulders; it was sleeveless and in deep blue satiny fabric, which didn't hurt his eyes at all and didn't look too bad against his skin.

"Sooo," he said. "What's this about?"

"Well," she said, going to her bag and pulling out the men's vest from it. "You were complaining how us kids these days don't know anything about proper behavior, so I thought you should model some."

She buttoned the vest on, which was weird backward, and then pulled on the double-breasted jacket she'd gotten. And the hat. With each article of clothing she put on Mick's eyebrows climbed a bit higher. For a moment, she thought he was just going to flat-out refuse.

Then he sighed, shook his head, and tucked his skirt around his legs before sitting down on the couch, knees tucked together. "Well, if I were a proper lady," he said, with more than a little sarcasm, "I wouldn't be alone with an obvious pervert."

She pursed her lips and settled her feet just slightly wider than shoulder-width apart. "I'm not that obvious, am I?" she said. "I just wondered if I could sit next to you."

Mick looked her up and down, then folded his hands in his lap. "Sure."

She slid onto the couch next to him, having a hard time containing her smile. "You like music?"

He looked skeptical for a moment, then made a show of mulling the thought over. "I like Perry Como fine," he said.

"Oh, Perry Como's nice enough," she said quickly, "But I mean music you can really dance to."

"I do like to dance," he said.

"And I know a great place on the other side of town," she said, "Down by Jefferson Park, where they know how to really get things rocking."

He smirked. "You are forward," he said. "That's a big trip for a first date."

Beth wiggled her eyebrows. "Depends on how much you like rock and roll."

"Hmmm," he said, then reached out to finger the lapel on her jacket. "Why don't we just stay in tonight instead?"

Later, after they picked themselves out of the pile of discarded clothes, Beth poked him and said, "Now who's the forward one?"

"I blame that Lady Gaga," he said. "She's a bad influence."


End file.
